


Maybe life isn’t so great?

by taededicated



Category: None - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alone, Death Threats, Lost - Freeform, Other, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taededicated/pseuds/taededicated
Summary: This comes from my heart, my emotions, all me. I’m lost. And no one understands my pain.





	Maybe life isn’t so great?

**Author's Note:**

> No. I’m not going I kill myself. This is just a story of my feelings. Don’t worry as to me possibly hurting myself. Because I won’t. Just understand or try to at least get my story.

Maybe life isn’t so great after all? 

I’m a fifteen year old girl. Emotional. Bipolar. Lost. And the worst part is. No one gets it. For me, these tears are normal. I’ve cried and cried, shed rivers of burning tears. My parents forever complicated. School forever burning my brain. And the fear of loosing my loved one. It’s always suicide that gets in the way. I’ve attempted yeah. But do I pulled myself to do it? No. Because I know better. Can you feel my heart? It’s pulsing. And no longer do I feel loved. My friends are just ways to help me cope my problems. Just smile right? Seems like I’m some attention seeking whore. But I actually am different. You wouldn’t believe me. I’m educated. Young. And mature. I’m a teacher favorite, I’m always expected to do so much better. 

“Oh Chloé? You didn’t do as good as I thought you would?” That’s because I’m not as perfect as I seem. I may work hard, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do good. I smile, laugh, but behind closed doors I cry. And I don’t stop because all I do is talk to myself. I talk to the air about my problems because no one, even my closest friends and partner would understand. All of me is broken. There’s no child left really. 

I can’t find the old Chloé, I don’t think she’s in there anymore. Her spirit is gone. She cries about her problems and no one cares because she’s fat, she’s ugly, she’s worthless, probably is gay? She’s a pathetic human being who only adults like. No teenager nor child likes her. She’s not cool enough. She’s too awkward and has too much anxiety. Sure she’s somewhat funny but her emotional side comes out and everyone detaches like a paper clip. And she’s standing there as the sticky pad and no one would hang on. To hang on and help. To love, and to cherish. She’s not good enough for anyone. She tried too hard and she’s into stupid things. She’s a drama seeking whore who should just die. Her parents wouldn’t miss her. Her friends wouldn’t. So be it. She’s dead. 

Now what? Did those who love her come out? Do they finally see what their missing? A heart. A piece of their heart is gone because they took her existence for granted. And all she did was try to do was love. But she doesn’t matter anymore. Because you don’t have to deal with her anymore.


End file.
